De Facto
by Momokaze
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang detektif handal memaksanya untuk melindungi Hyuuga Hinata yang seorang pengacara, dari teror yang menghantuinya. Keadaan memaksa mereka terjebak untuk memecahkan sebuah mistery! Chapter 2 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **De Facto ©** **Momokaze**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO**

Chapter 1

"Baiklah, dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa Kabuto-san bersalah!" suara sang Hakim menggema di seluruh ruang persidangan saat ini. Dan dengan 3 ketukan palu menandakan bahwa persidangan telah selesai.

Setelah hakim memutuskan bahwa sidang telah selesai seluruh penghuni mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat persidangan bahkan para wartawan mulai membereskan peralatan mereka, yaa Kabuto adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah menewaskan banyak orang dan cukup membuat warga konoha panik dan keberadaannyapun menjadi sorotan banyak media makannya tak ayal banyak wartawan yang berdatangan untuk sidang kali ini, Bahkan keamanan pun di jaga seketat mungkin.

Saat seluruh penghuni telah meninggalkan tempat persidangan, tapi tidak dengan seorang laki-laki yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Brengsek!" geramnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat, setelahnya ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

.

.

.

Jam kini tengah menunjukan pukul 12 siang waktu Konoha, seorang wanita tengah berjalan santai di lorong gedung peradilan Konoha, sesekali senyuman terpatri manis diwajah ayunya saat menyapa beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, wanita yang dengan bentuk postur tubuh mungil, ramping dengan rambut indigo panjang sepunggung yang kini tengah tergerai bebas, celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu heels berwarna hitam dengan tinggi 5cm, kemeja putih dan blezer berwarna hitam, dan make up yang bisa dibilang cukup tipis.

"Hinata" yaa gadis berambut indigo itu bernama Hinata lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ino"

"Tadi di persidangan kau benar-benar sangat keren, kau memang pengacara yang bisa sangat diandalkan Hinata, jenius" gadis yang bernama Ino tersebut terus menerus memuji akan kinerja Hinata yang memang sangat bagus, tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang sedang ia puji tengah merona hebat.

"Kau berlebihan Ino" sergahnya

"Apanya yang berlebihan, itu memang kenyataan Hinata"

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan siang?"

"Huhh baiklah aku juga sudah mulai lapar"

Akhirnya mereka berduapun jalan menyusuri lorong untuk mencari makan siang bersama. Hinata dan Ino memang berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tak ayal jika mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab atau bisa dibilang dimana ada Hinata disitupun juga ada Ino dan sebaliknya.

.

.

.

 _ **BUGH**_

Pria berambut Raven dengan potongan rambut yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar itu kini terlihat tengah memukul salah seorang pria berambut Pirang yang berada di hadapannya dengan keras terbukti dengan keluarnya cairan kental berwarna merah pekat di bagian sudut kiri bibirnya dan terdapat luka lebam di beberapa sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan saat ini pria tersebut tersungkur lemah.

Pria berambut raven tersebut menyeringai melihat lawannya kali ini sudah tersungkur lemah dan tidak mungkin lagi melakukan perlawan, ia pun melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah pria pirang tersebut, merasa dirinya dalam bahaya pria pirang tersebut mundur perlahan dengan menyeretkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

 _ **SREET**_

"Katakan padaku dimana kau menyimpan semuanya" geram pria barambut raven yang saat inipun tengah menarik kerah baju pria yang berada di hadapannya, sedangkan sang pria pirang hanya menyeringai.

"JAWAB!" bentaknya lelaki ravenpun makin menarik kerah baju si pria pirang dan bahkan mulai mencekik lehernya.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!" teriak salah seorang pria berambut yang mirip dengan nanas(?) setelahnya si pria nanas tersebut meghampiri seorang pria yang ia panggil Sasuke tersebut.

"Percuma kau melakukan hal itu, diapun tidak akan memberi tahu, lepaskan jangan sampai kau membunuhnya atau kakek tua itu akan mengamuk"

Sasuke yang mendapat celotehan panjang dari pria nanas tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn" pria yang di panggil dengan Sasuke itupun hanya merespon dengan kata ambigu dan langsung melepaskan cengakramannya pada pria pirang yang hampir saja meregang nyawa tersebut.

"Ck Mendokusai, hei bawa dia!" pria nanas itupun menyuruh beberapa petugas yang tadi sempat ikut bersamanya.

"Baik" jawab mereka serempak, merekapun langsung melakukan tugas tersebut, sebelumnya mereka memborgol kedua tangan pria pirang yang menjadi korban pukulan telak dari Sasuke dan membawanya ke mobil khusus.

Setelah si pria pirang dibawa keluar oleh para petugas, seketika ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua pria dengan bentuk rambut yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh itu pun hening, sampai ...

"Kenapa kau selalu bertindak sembarangan? Kufikir kau itu jenius" pria nanas itu melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya untuk melihat reaksi sang partner.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" jawabnya dengan memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada pria nanas yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru

"Tidak ada" jawabnya dengan tampang polosnya setelahnya ia berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari sang partner dan ia pun mengikuti Shikamaru dan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

TBC

 **Hello Everybody ...**

 **Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua salam kenal, Momo pendatang baru untuk dunia ff kali ini, sebelum-sebelumnya Momo terkadang suka nulis cerita tapi gak pernah PD buat di publish tapi Momo ketemu sama 2 orang yang lumayan berisik dan selalu ngasih pencerahan yang akhirnya ngebuat Momo mau publish cerita yang Momo buat yaa walupun ceritanya masih ecek-ecek hehe ...**

 **Sebenernya Momo bingung mau ngasih judul apa bahkan untuk alurnya juga masih bingung, tapi Momo usahakan untuk membuat yang terbaik hehe... dan kebetulan ini ff pertama Momo jadi mohon dimaklumi untuk penulisan dan kesalahan lain-lainnya. Momo dengan senang hati menerima kritikan dan saran apapun bagi yang mau membaca ff Momo ini.**

 **Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Thank You Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **De Facto © Momokaze**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO**

Chapter 2

 ** _Brak..._**

Terdengar suara pukulan cukup keras yang menggema diseluruh ruangan yang berisi sekitar 3 orang laki-laki dengan perawakan yang cukup menyeramkan, salah satunya laki-laki yang baru saja memukul meja yang tidak berdosa tersebut.

"Brengsek!" geram seorang pria dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah, pria dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan tindikan itu terus memukul, menendang dan menghancurkan benda-benda yang berada disekitarnya.

"Hentikan! Apa dengan cara begitu kau bisa merubah segalanya?" pria yang kini tengah bersandar disalah satu sudut ruangan bersuara dengan nada bosan namun penuh penekanan, pria dengan kulit pucat dan dengan wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyum palsu itu jengah juga melihat partnernya terus-terusan merusak semua benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya.

"Diam kau!"

"CK! Daripada kau melakukan hal yang tidak ada gunanya lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana cara mengeluarkan **_Dia_** Pein." pria merah yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar di sofa mulai membuka suaranya, ia sama halnya dengan teman pucatnya, ia juga jengah melihat kelakukan partnernya tersebut yang suka seenaknya.

Hening, diantara tiga pria tersebut tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi, mereka sedang hanyut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai sang pria kulit pucat kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah pintu hendak ingin keluar ruangan tersebut..

"Kau mau kemana Sai?" tanya si pria merah yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring disofa.

"Menemui kekasihku."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan senyum palsunya Sai benar-benar sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan kini hanya tersisa dua orang pria dengan rambut ekstrimnya yang masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali, pria merah yang barusan bicara dengan Sai mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, dan pria yang di panggil Pein itu juga sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau punya rencana Sasori?"

"Tidak!"

"Ck!" Pein memandang tajam kearah pria merah a.k.a Sasori.

"Aku yakin Sai pasti sudah punya rencana, tunggu saja."

Pein hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasori dan mungkin apa yang dikatan Sasori ada benarnya juga, ia sebenarnya juga yakin jika Sai pasti sudah memiliki rencana, Sai adalah tipikal pria yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

Gadis yang baru saja disapa kini tengah terlonjak kaget, karna ia sedang melamun yaa itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya entah kenapa ia sangat suka melamun dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Ahh.. maaf mengagetkanmu nona." laki-laki yang menyadari akan keterkejutan gadis tersebut hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Oh.. tidak masalah, bisa aku bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, dengan nona...?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." gadis dengan nama Hinata tersebut mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar menjabat tangan. Laki-laki yang ada dihadapan Hinata mengerti maksud Hinata juga mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar membalas jabatan tangan sang gadis.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Salam kenal Inuzuka-San."

"Salam kenal Hyuuga-San, baiklah tunggulah sebentar aku akan memanggilkan Yamanaka-San."

"Ya.. Arigatou."

Setelahnya pria Inuzuka itu berlalu pergi. Saat ini Hinata tengah berada di salah satu kantor kepolisan Konoha. Hinata baru saja mendengar bahwa salah satu buronan yang sama mengerikannya dengan Kabuto baru saja ditangkap dan ia ingin melihat buronan tersebut bukan untuk apa-apa tapi ia hanya ingin tau kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebuah kebenaran yang membuat sahabat baiknya kini sudah kembali ke hadapan-Nya.

Siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh sahabat baiknya? Dan apa maksud dari orang tersebut? Setau Hinata sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang benar-benar baik, Hinata memang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut, ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendam akan kematian sahabatnya , tapi bukan berarti Hinata juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, balas dendam juga bisa dilakukan dengan hal yang berbeda, membunuh bukan berarti juga harus dibunuh Hinata juga tidak akan tega melakukan hal sekeji itu bahkan ia saja merasa bersalah hanya karna tidak sengaja menginjak semut, bukannya berlebihan tapi memang itulah sifat Hinata ia terlalu lembut dan baik.

"Hei.. melamun lagi.."

"E-Eh! Ino kau mengagetkanku."

"Kau saja yang terlalu banyak melamun, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mmm.. tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertannyaan Ino, mata Ino mulai memicing penuh curiga itulah kebiasaan Ino jika ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia mau dari Hinata.

"Ino berhenti menatapku seperti itu" Hinata mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Ino.

"Ya .. ya baiklah, ada apa mencariku Hinata-chan?"

"Mmm.. aku ingin bertemu dengan buronan yang baru ditangkap semalam, apa boleh?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia ada hubungannya dengan kematian **_Dia_** "

"Aku mengerti, baiklah ayo!"

Hinata dan Ino mulai beranjak dari kursi yang baru mereka duduki beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata membutut tepat dibelakang Ino sesekali matanya berkeliling melihat dekorasi dari kantor kepolisian Konoha, ternyata disini lebih sibuk dibanding dengan kantor persidangan, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari, karna sangking sibuknya melihat sekeliling Hinata tidak sadar jika ia tengah berada di salah satu ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak juga sempit, ruangan itu gelap dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu yang berada disudut-sudut atap, didalam ruangan tersebut juga ada meja panjang diatasnya terdapat tumpukan kertas yang cukup banyak dan satu buah mikerofon dan ada satu pintu yang terbuat dari besi didalamnya berisi dua orang pria yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil yang menjadi batas jarak diantara mereka, Hinata bisa melihat dari kaca besar yang ada di hadapannya, karna dua pria tersebut duduk menyamping jadi Hinata tidak dengan jelas melihat wajah keduanya.

"Shikamaru." Ino menepuk pudak seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi dengan menopang dagu dengan wajah yang mulai mengantuk. Tapi sebenarnya memang ia tiap hari mengantuk walaupun ia sudah tidur lebih dari batas normal.

"Oh..Ino."

"Perkenalkan dia temanku Hinata."

Hinata yang berada di belakang Ino menunjukan senyum manisnya dan menjulurkan tanganya sama seperti ia bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama inuzuka.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru juga membalas jabatan tangan Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

Setelahnya mereka berdua Hinata dan Ino duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan setelah mendapat tawaran duduk dari Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang duduk tepat disebelah kananya.

"Sasuke sedang mengintrogasinya." setelahnya mereka bertiga hanya diam dan memperhatikan dua orang yang kini tengah saling berhadapan dengan tatapan saling menusuk satu sama lain.

"Nama?" Hinata dapat mendengar percakapan dua orang yang berada didalam melalui speaker yang di pasang di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

 ** _Deg_**

Jantung Hinata berdegup ia seperti mengenali nama pria tersebut, tapi ia tidak dapat mengigatnya dengan jelas, entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak enak bahkan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran padahal diruangan itu sudah cukup dingin dengan adanya pendingin ruangan, entah kenapa ia benar-benar gelisah.

"Umur?"

"26"

"Kau mengenal gadis ini?" Sasuke menjulurkan salah satu foto seorang gadis yang terbaring dengan banyak darah, bahkan bukan hanya darah saja tapi luka sayatan dan juga lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak!"

"Yang ini?" kini Sasuke menunjukan foto seorang gadis yang sedang ternsenyum manis dengan aksen bunga sakura sebagai bagrounnya.

Naruto yang melihat foto tersebut tidak bergeming dan hanya diam menatap foto itu tanpa berkedip, Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama dan hanya dijawab dengan kebisuan.

 ** _Brak.._**

Sasuke mulai geram dan akhirnya ia menjadikan meja sebagai pelampiasan akan kemarahannya. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu hanya menguap malas, ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi partner kerja dengan Sasuke pastinya ia juga sudah tau tabiat buruk dari partnernya tersebut, Sasuke bukan orang yang sabar dan selalu memaksa dan tidak suka dibantah tipikal Uchiha memang, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya terlonjak kaget.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kita lanjutkan besok." Shikamaru berucap dengan nada malas dan ditambah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tanda ia sudah mulai mengantuk.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya berdecak kesal dan kembali menatap tajam Naruto, setelahnya ia membereskan semua kertas yang berserakan dimeja dan beranjak keluar, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bergeming sama sekali dan pandangannya hanya lurus menatap kedepan.

Sasuke keluar dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyiratkan akan kemarahan bahkan ia sampai membanting pintu, untungnya pintu itu kuat, pintu yang malang, ya itulah tabiat seorang Uchiha saat dalam keadaan mood yang buruk jangan mencoba-coba untuk mendekatinya **Berbahaya**!.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali merusak sesuatu tuan Uchiha?!" Ino yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala, ia bingung bagaimana Shikamaru bisa betah dekat dengan Sasuke, apa karna sama-sama lelaki? Entahlah..

"Urusai!"

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan temanku." Ino membalikan badannya kearah kiri yang tadi dimana Hinata duduk disampingnya, dan ternyata Hinata belum beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya, Hinata kini tengah menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan mendapati Ino tengah menatapnya khawatir. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kau tampak pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino." jawab Hinata meyakinkan dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, oiya Hinata perkenalkan dia Sasuke, dia adalah detektif kepolisian Konoha dan Sasuke ini Hinata dia adalah seorang pengacara"

Mata hitam pekat itu kini tengah menatap mata bulan dengan pandangan intens, dengan tangan keduanya yang saling terulur dalam jabat tangan ringan, tangan besar dan kekar itu kini tengah menangkup tangan mungil nan lembut, dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi seperti ... entahlah.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

TBC

 **Hello..**

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 update haha, sebelumnya Momo minta maaf karena telat update karena ada beberapa masalah. Dan juga Momo berterimakasih untuk yang sudah mau bersedia membaca dan menunggu De Facto.**

 **Dan untuk #ASLfan terima kasih untuk koreksiannya itu pelajaran banget untuk Momo haha sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak Review, Momo dengan senang hati menerima kritikan dan saran apapun.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Thank You Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uchiha-San."

"Hn."

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu!"

"Ku mohon sebentar saja."

"20 menit."

"Hai, Arigatou."

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **De Facto ©** **Momokaze**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO**

Chapter 3

 _ **Tringg..**_

Terdengar suara lonceng yang terpasang disalah satu sudut pintu sebuah cafe menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan masuk kedalam cafe tersebut dan bisa dilihat kini sepasang manusia tengah berjalan dalam diam dengan seorang pria yang berjalan lebih dulu seolah-olah tengah menuntun seorang wanita yang dengan setia mengekori sang pria.

Sang pria yang kini tengah memakai kemeja putih polos dengan baju bagian lengannya yang digulung hingga siku ditambah dengan celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu pantofel hitam, wajah datar dengan rambut yang berantakan tapi masih terkesan cool, sedangkan sang wanita kini hanya memakai pakaian casual dengan celana _**kulot**_ hitam panjang, kemeja hijau tosca dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah dan rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai bebas dan sedikit bergelombang. Dan kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung cafe tersebut.

Suasana cafe saat ini tidak begitu ramai karena jam makan siang sudah berlalu sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, sebuah cafe minimalis dengan dekorasi ruangan yang sederhana dengan cat berwarna coklat yang mendominasi, ditambah dengan di letakkannya tanaman buatan yang menggantung di beberapa sudut ruangan dan ada kaca besar sebagai tempat untuk melihat aktivitas orang-orang diluar cafe. Dan sepasang manusia itu kini tengah duduk saling berhadapan dekat dengan kaca besar tersebut di temani dengan 2 coffee yang berbeda.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" seperti biasa tidak ada basa-basi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mm.. aku ingin bertanya tentang Uzumaki Naruto."

Mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya tidak asing dengan namanya saja."

"Nama Uzumaki Naruto tidak hanya satu!"

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak ada gunanya ini, dan hanya mebuang-buang waktu.

"Aku tau, tapi bisakah aku melihat foto yang kau tunjukkan padanya tadi?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu adalah dokumen rahasia."

"Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun."

"Sekalinyapun kau tidak akan membocorkannya, aku tidak akan memberi tau."

"Ku mohon Uchiha-San."

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mata yang membesar dengan tatapan memelas, biasanya jurus ini ia gunakan pada ayahnya Hiashi atau kakaknya Neji dan terbukti ampuh tapi sekarang jurus ini ia gunakan untuk membuat Sasuke luluh entahlah ini berhasil atau tidak, kalian taukan Sasuke itu laki-laki penuh dengan kekejaman huhu...

"Ck!" Sasuke hanya berdecak melihat akan kelakuan Hinata yang sungguh kekanakan menurutnya, bukankah Hinata seorang pengacara, tapi kenapa tingkahnya seperti itu.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengeluarkan satu lembar foto yang ia perlihatkan tadi pada Naruto dan menjulurkannya ke hadapan Hinata, foto seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung, Sasuke yang melihat itu menatap Hinata dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Hinata, ia hanya memandangi foto itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Hinata yang menurutnya sebentar lagi akan menangis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan wajah datarnya tapi tak dipungkiri jika ia juga penasaran.

"Sakura-Chan."

"Sai-kun."

"Ino."

 _ **Greb**_

"S-Sai-kun."

"Hmm."

"B-Bisakah kau lepaskan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu."

Sai malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino, bahkan ia tidak peduli dimana mereka berada saat ini, sedangkan Ino hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sai dan meresapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih, begitu pula juga dengan Sai, mereka berdua cukup lama untuk saling membagi kehangatan dalam dekapan yang erat, saling membagi rindu yang mereka rasakan saat ini, karena kesibukan keduanya yang membuat mereka harus merelakan waktunya hanya sekedar untuk berkencan. Sai mulai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Ino dan menatap wajah Ino dengan intens, sedangkan Ino yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menampilkan senyumnya dan tangan Ino masih setia melingkar di pinggang Sai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

Tangan Sai terulur untuk mengusap wajah pucat Ino, dan merapikan beberapa helaian rambut Ino yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Kencan?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Ino tidak memberi jawaban langsung dan menunjukkan wajah berfikirnya dengan mengerutkan dahinya dan gumaman yang panjang, Sai yang melihat tingkah Ino hanya memandang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, Ayo."

Ino melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan Sai, dan Saipun membalasnya dengan senang hati, setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah keduanya.

 _ **Blam..**_

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan wajah kusut dan helaan napas kasar, setelahnya ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat dengan rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku tebal dan beberapa kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan 'Dokumen', di depannya terdapat satu meja sedang dengan komputer diatasnya dan disebrang meja tersebut ada sesosok pria nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa?"

"Napasmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ck! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi kau terus-terusan membuang napasmu dengan Cuma-Cuma, apa kau butuh napas buatan?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan meminum Colanya dengan santai.

"Dia menangis."

"Siapa?"

"Hyuuga."

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Hanya kebetulan bertemu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa dia menagis?"

"Aku memperlihatkan foto ini padanya setelahnya ia menangis dan pergi."

"Apa kau merasa bahwa Hyuuga itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. aku sempat melihat reaksinya saat kau menyebut nama Naruto, aku berpikir mungkin dia mengenalnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya diam membisu memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru dan mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan wanita Hyuuga itu saat ia menanyakan tentang Naruto dan juga reaksinya saat melihat foto tersebut dan yang paling ia ingat adalah saat wanita itu tiba-tiba pergi dengan linangan air mata.

Sasuke mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu, saat tanganya akan memutar knop pintu..

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, setelahnya ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jam menujukkan pukul 21.30 waktu Konoha, seorang wanita berambut indigo kini tengah berjalan sendiri dengan wajah tertunduk sesekali kaki kecilnya menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ia temukan dan bisa dilihat beberapa kali ia juga menghela napas kasar entah itu sudah yang keberapa kali ia membuang napasnya, jalanan kali ini sangat sepi karena waktu memang sudang cukup malam mungkin hanya beberapa kendaran yang melintas dan itupun bisa dihitung.

Hinata kini masih kalut memikirkan banyak hal terutama saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Uchiha tersebut, ia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya begitu saja padahal awalnya ia yang meminta untuk membicarakan beberapa hal.

Hinata awalnya hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Naruto tapi entah kenapa ia juga jadi penasaran dengan foto yang pria Uchiha itu perlihatkan pada Naruto, ia jadi ingin melihat dan meminta pria Uchiha itu untuk menunjukkannya, dan setelah ia melihat foto itu ia tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya, hatinya benar-benar sakit pikirannya benar-benar kalut sampai-sampai ia dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan pria Uchiha itu sendiri tanpa mengucapkan permisi sedikitpun, mungkin jika ayahnya tau tentang kelakuannya itu Hinata yakin ayahnya akan marah besar, kau taukan keluarga Hyuuga menjunjung tinggi akan sopan santun.

"Hah.."

"Ehem.."

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya dan dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah belakang.

"Si-Siapa k-kau?"

Pria dengan tubuh besar itu berjalan perlahan kearah Hinata, Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya ketas selempang yang ia gunakan saat ini keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, Hinata berjalan mundur perlahan dan memperhatikan jalanan disekitarnya jalanan begitu sepi dan tidak mungkin jika ia berteriak minta tolong, pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga topi hitam itupun terus berjalan kearah Hinata, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karna tertutup topi dan juga masker hitam.

 _ **Greb ..**_

"Akh.."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Pria itu mencengkram kuat leher Hinata, Hinata terus meronta dengan memukul-mukul lengan pria itu dengan kedua tangannya tetapi tentu saja tidak akan ada efeknya karena pria itu memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya.

"Kau! Gara-gara kau temanku menjadi menerkam di penjara."

Hinata mulai kesulitan untuk benapas karena pria itu makin kuat mencengkram lehernya.

'Kami-sama'

Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berdoa, ia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

 _ **Srett ..**_

 _ **Bugh..**_

Pria itu merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik kerah jaketnya dan setelahnya memukul wajahnya dengan keras sampai-sampai ia tersungkur cukup jauh, ia juga dapat mellihat seorang pria tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah datanya.

"Sial!"

Pri dengan pakaian serba hitam itu mulai beranjak dan pergi sambil memegang bagian wajahnya yang tadi terkena pukulan telak, ia berpikir bahwa pria yang memukulnya barusan sepertinya cukup kuat sangat kuat bahkan untuk merusak rahangnya hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan pria itu terulur untuk membantu Hinata bangkit dan..

"Kyaa.."

Karena Hinata masih sedikit panik dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, ia memukul pria yang bisa dibilang baru saja menyelamatkannya, Hinata terus saja memukul pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan ganas sampai..

 _ **Duk..**_

"HEI!"

Hinata berhenti memukul setelah mendapat bentakan cukup keras, tetapi ia masih saja terus menunduk dan bahkan ia mulai terisak.

"Hiks.. hiks, g-go-gomenasai."

"Hn."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria dihadapannya, matanya terbelalak saat tau siapa yang barusan saja ia pukuli.

"U-Uchiha-San." Hinata segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sasuke, dan ia dapat melihat ada cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung sang pria Uchiha. Hinata merogoh isi tasnya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menyeka darah yang terus-menerus keluar.

"Ini, gunakanlah untuk menyeka darahmu Uchiha-San." Hinata menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna soft purple kepada Sasuke, dan Sasukepun menerimanya.

Sasuke menekan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang baru saja diberikan Hinata dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar darahnya berhenti.

"Uchiha-San, kau jangan mendongakkan kepala mu tapi menudukkannya seperi ini." Hinata mencontohkannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya..

"Apa bedanya, sama saja." Sasuke kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang melihat itu mendengus kesal.

"Tentu berbeda, ibuku bilang jika darah keluar dari hidungmu tundukkan kepalamu supaya darahnya berhenti."

"Jika aku menunduk darahnya akan makin banyak keluar."

"Jika kau mendongakkan kepalamu darahnya akan masuk kembali dan itu berbahaya Uchiha-San."

"Hn."

Hinata yang mendapat respon singkat dari Sasuke mendengus kesal, akhirnya Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan memegang kepala sang pria dan langsung ia tundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Menundukkan kepalamu."

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam tanpa merespon, sedangkan Hinata jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Tidak ada yang melakukan pergerakan apapun mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka saat ini, Sasuke yang terduduk dengan Hinata yang berjongkok dihadapannya sambil terus menangkup kepala Sasuke untuk tetap menunduk jika dilihat dari kejauhan mereka seperti sedang ... berpelukkan.

"Pegal."

"O-oh."

Hinata masih terus berjongkok dan memainkan kudua jari telunjuknya sedangkan Sasuke masih menyeka hidungnya dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada darah yang keluar.

"Lumayan juga."

"Apa?"

"Pukulanmu."

"T-tadi itu hanya reflek saja."

"Kau bisa membuatku seperi ini, kenapa tidak dengan pria itu?"

"Aku bilangkan hanya reflek saja."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat Hinata.

"Kau mengenal pria tadi?"

"Mm.. Tidak."

Hening, tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau mulai untuk membuka pembicaraan, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menanyakan beberapa hal lain tapi ia urung untuk menanyakannya ia beranggapan mungkin waktunya belum tepat. Sedangkan Hinata gadis itu hanya menunduk dari tadi.

"Gomenasai."

"Hn."

"Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Hinata tidak berani menatap mata hitam Sasuke menurutnya itu sangat menyeramkan seperti siluman yang jika kau melihat atau menatap matanya kau akan berubah menjadi batu, Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Hn mu itu Uchiha-San."

Sasuke lagi-lagi terkekeh akan sikap Hinata yang menurutnya itu sangat polos.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Mm.. dua blok dari sini."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sasuke mulai bangkit dan berjalan kearah dimana ia tadi meletakkan mobilnya, tapi ia melihat tidak ada pergerakkan apapun dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

'Tunggu Uchiha-San akan mengantarku, apakah ia orang yang baik? Walaupun ia teman Ino-chan belum tentu ia orang baik kan, lalu bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan ku?, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak pernah ada seorang laki-lakipun yang mengantarku pulang kecuali Neji-Niisan, Kami-Sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah aneh Hinata yang terkadang mengeryitkan dahinya dan nanti menautkan alisnya seterusnya begitu membuat Sasuke jenuh kau taukan Sasuke itu bukan tipe pria dengan penuh kesabaran jadinya ia berjalan cepat kearah Hinata dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Hinata menatap lurus mata lavender gadis tersebut jarak wajah merekapun juga sangat dekat yang membuat sembarut merah di kedua sisi pipi cubby Hinata.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu pulang, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh mengerti!?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus."

Sasuke bangkit diikuti dengan Hinata, seperti sebelumnya Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dengan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah menunduk, mereka berdua berjalan dengan ditemani oleh kensunyian malam yang semakin larut, angin malam yang berhembus ringan menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya.

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

TBC

 **Hello ..**

 **Chapter 3 update hehe.. Momo berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang lebih panjang tapi semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia dengan De Facto hiks hiks.. dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaaa. Momo dengan senang hati menerima kritikan dan saran apapun.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Thank You Bye Bye!**


End file.
